She's Gone
by mockingbird616
Summary: How Roy would find out about Thea's death. Set during 3x20. Roy/Thea


**A/N: I was thoroughly disappointed when they didn't inform Roy of Thea's death in the show, so I decided to write in a scene. Hope you like it!**

Roy's POV

"Done," I mumbled to myself, rolling out from under the car. I walked over to the bench, grabbing a rag and wiping my hands. Once I was done, I went to the locker room to grab my stuff. I quickly changed out of my coveralls and into my street clothes. As I grabbed my wallet and keys, I saw the small picture of me and Thea that Felicity had printed for me. I smiled. It was a picture Thea took of us as we sat in my old house. She had stolen my hat and was wearing it over her then curly hair.

My head snapped up as someone opened the door to the locker room.

"Hey, Jason. You done for the day?" One of my coworkers asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah…Why?" I replied, hiding the picture inside my wallet. I couldn't let anybody know about my old life.

"Me and a few guys are going to hit up the bar across the street. Wanna join?"

"Sure. One sec."

The guy, I think his name was Ian, nodded before joining the rest of his friends in the front of the shop. I wouldn't consider them my friends since I've only been here a couple days. I looked at the picture one more time before sliding it into an empty pocket in my wallet.

After a few minutes, I finally made it out towards to the boys.

"You ready to go, man?" a small, lankier guy questioned.

"Yeah, let's—." I was cut off by the vibrating of my burner phone in my pocket.

"Sorry, let me take this," I apologized, moving away from the group.

"Hello," I said, putting the phone up to my ear.

"Roy, it's Felicity," a voice answered, shakily. A cold chill ran up my spine.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

There was a long silence. My fear only grew. Finally, Felicity spoke up.

"Roy, a couple hours after you left." She paused. "Someone broke into Thea's apartment…She was stabbed in the chest with a sword, shards of glass embedded her skin.

 _No. Thea._

"Is she okay? Who found her?" I asked frantically.

"Oliver found her."

"Well, is she okay?" I asked again.

I could hear a soft sob come from the other side of the phone.

I took deep breath.

"Felicity!" I demanded, frustrated.

"She flat lined…And before you freak out, they stabilized her." She paused again. _I wish she would stop doing that._ "But they said she's not going to make it."

"No. No! Tell me you are lying," I pleaded loudly. The guys turned to look at me. "Tell me!"

"I can't." Her voice cracked.

I turned towards the wall, punching it as hard as I could. I could feel moisture on my cheeks but I ignored it.

"Who did this to her?" I interrogated, anger and sadness evident in my voice.

"Roy," Felicity sighed, obviously reluctant to tell me.

"Who, Felicity? Who?"

There was an eerie silence before Felicity answered.

"Ra's al Ghul."

"Oh my god."

I slid to the ground, not caring about the people looking at me worriedly across the room.

 _She's gone. I couldn't protect her. I never should have left._

"Roy," Felicity said gently.

"What?" I asked harshly. I regretted it instantly. It wasn't her fault. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

"What did you want to tell me?" My voice was gravely.

"Oliver might have a way to save her," is all she said.

"How? Do it."

"That's the problem…Thea can be revived by the League of Assassins." She paused. "The price is…" She trailed off.

"What's the price?"

 _She's making me awfully nervous._

I heard her take a deep breath.

"The price is for Oliver to join the League of Assassins and become the Heir to the Demon. We're heading to Nanda Parbat."

I put my head in my hands.

"What's going to happen to the rest of you?"

"We go home without Oliver and try to move on." I could hear Felicity crying on the other side of the phone.

After that, there was only silence. I didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, I heard a male voice talking to Felicity.

"We're about to get on the jet," Felicity spoke.

"Update me?" I asked, pleadingly.

"I'll call you when I can," was her reply.

"Be careful."

"We will."

No more words were said before we both hung up.

I rubbed my hand across my face. I took a deep breath before standing up and heading towards my coworkers.

"You okay man? What happened?" Ian asked, with a curious expression on his face.

All I said was, "I need a drink," before walking towards the bar across the street.


End file.
